The Core is comprised of two components, Information Dissemination and Information[unreadable] Coordination. The goal of the former is to disseminate information on technology, scientific findings and[unreadable] methodologies as rapidly, yet responsibly, as possible. The goal of the latter is to provide hardware and[unreadable] software infrastructure to manage, analyze, and distribute the sequence, expression, and structural[unreadable] information, and information on Cell Migration activities, produced by the Cell Migration Consortium. The[unreadable] Consortium's web site (www.cellmigration.org) is the major forum for information transfer. It has existed in[unreadable] three editions. The initial web site announced the Consortium and outlined its organization, objectives,[unreadable] approaches, and activities. It also contained material of interest to the general migration community including[unreadable] meeting announcements, an introduction to Cell Migration for the general public, and initial Consortium[unreadable] accomplishments. The second edition was launched as the Consortium began to produce significant data,[unreadable] technologies, and other products. The activities section was expanded greatly to include detailed descriptions[unreadable] of the Consortium activities and approaches for each initiative, descriptions on data release and collaboration[unreadable] policies, lists of completed, ongoing and planned activities, contact personnel, and the products of the[unreadable] initiatives. The latter takes several forms depending on the initiative. For some, it could be a list of publications,[unreadable] software, or protocols. For others, e.g., the proteomics and discovery initiatives, it includes data sets. Finally,[unreadable] there are lists of pertinent, non Consortium generated resources, e.g., an inclusive list of biosensors or[unreadable] phosphorylation specific antibodies for the Biosensor Initiative. All of these data were coordinated and linked to[unreadable] the Cell Migration Knowledgebase (CMKB, see below). The most recent edition is a result of collaboration with[unreadable] the Nature Publishing Group (NPG), the goal being to bring our products to the attention of the broadest[unreadable] possible audience, on the one hand, and to provide a resource for the field as a whole, by presenting not only[unreadable] Consortium generated information, but information about cell migration that goes beyond the Consortium.